


Bruises and Bitemarks

by NofinICanGive (NothingIWontGive)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Matt, I kinda regret writing this, I'm Sorry, I'm a virgin writing smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Really there's only two people in this fic, Smut, Songfic, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingIWontGive/pseuds/NofinICanGive
Summary: WooAnother song ficHonestly, my friends suck.I really regret writing this, ha.





	Bruises and Bitemarks

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm back at writing songfics.  
> Don't ask me why.  
> Anywhore the song is Bruises and Bitemarks by Good with Grenades  
> I haven't written smut in forever.  
> So I'm so sorry that this is... probably not good.  
> I have never done anything even close to BDSM.  
> Really I've only done an RP of it once, and it wasn't good.  
> At all.  
> Anyways, Enjoy.

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_**Two**   **single hearts on fire**_

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

_****Shiro and Matt were such a perfect couple._

_They grew up together._

_They had been friends since they were one._

_They had been through everything together._

_Breakups._

_Family deaths._

_You name it, they had gone through it._

_Hell, the two were close enough to see each other naked._

_They weren't even dating back then._

_Honestly, the two had the perfect relationship._

_~~But that all changed when the fire nation attacked~~ _

_The two really were quite different people at their house and while they're out and about._

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_**Currently on the wire** _

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_I'm going to be straight with you._

_The two were fucking._

_They had been for a while, it started when they were teenagers._

_It began when Shiro was sexually frustrated._

_Matt offered to give him a hand job, and that was it._

_Though it slowly escalated._

_It took them years after the handjob to actually have sex._

_Don't get me wrong, they didn't do the sexual acts all the time._

_It was really only if the dates they went on failed._

_And the two had always lived so close together._

_It was really just for the convenience._

_**~~~~~~~~**_

_**As inhibitions fade** _

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_At first, it was extremely awkward._

_But the more they did it, the less hesitance was shown._

_As they got to the later years of the odd relationship, there was no hesitance._

_They would look at one another a specific way and make their leave from whatever they were doing._

_They didn't care if someone caught on, it was their lives._

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_**A focused moment made** _

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_Every moment in their lives was intimate._

_Why?_

_Because they were in love._

_They were intoxicated in each other's love._

_Each other's presence._

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

**_Bruises and bitemarks say_ **

**_Takes one to bring the pain_ **

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

  _The room was warm_

_Hot_

_It was perfect_

_Why wouldn't it be?_

_The two lovers were being intimate once more_

_Both of their faces were flushed._

_Matt looking like he's about to cry._

_His boyfriend, across the room_

_He was just watching the smaller boy._

_Watching as the younger boy silently begs._

_The tears in Matts eyes threatening to fall._

_Choking on the spit in his throat._

_His legs spread open._

_His entrance loose and slick with lube._

  ** _~~~~~~~_**

**_Passion lies in screams_ **

**_Of ecstatic dreams_  **  
**_~~~~~~~~_ **

_The two fit together like a puzzle_

_Perfect pieces_

_Matts back to Shiros Chest_

_Shiro kissing the nape of Matts neck_

_Matts light gasps making themselves apparent as the room gets hotter._

_The soft squelching getting louder by the second._

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

**_You're in a place for fear_ **

**_Lips are for biting here_ **

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

_As time passed and the older man's thrusts got more brutal, Matts whimpers got louder_

_On a particularly sharp thrust Matt let out a sharp whine.  
_

_Matt's moans bouncing off the walls, creating a symphony._

_Matt turning his head giving Shiro a quick kiss on his jaw._

_Shiro biting Matt's lower lip a few moments afterwards._

_Warm blood prickling to the surface, only to fall seconds afterwards._

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

**_Let's make this moment worth the while_ **

**_Let's kill the night and go down in style_ **

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

_Shiros thrusts were getting_

_Quicker_

_Harder_

_Faster_

_And oh god did Matt enjoy them._

_It was almost as if Matt actually enjoyed feeling Shiro pressed against him._

_Almost as if the relationship was stable and loving._

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

**_Feel the magic rise_ **

**_We're plotting our demise_ **

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

_The two were nearing the finish line._

_And when they both passed that line, god it was bliss._

_White clouding both men's vision._

_White coating the bed beneath them._

_Shiro keeping Matt up as he began to go limp in the others arms._

_Though of course that wasn't the only thing going limp._

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

**_Of perspiration and alcohol_ **

**_As I introduce the bedroom brawl_ **

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

_The two just layed there for what seemed like a few minutes, though it was probably longer._

_Not that either of them cared._

_They enjoyed each others presence no matter what._

_Even if that was laying in their shared bed_

_In their own cum_

_With a limp dick in the others ass_

_They were content_

_It doesn't matter what others thought_

_Though the both knew they would have get up soon._

_Shiro pulled out of the Italian man._

_The said Italian man whimpered lightly, his opening fluttering, trying to find something to fill it once more._

_Shiro grabbed a rag, cleaning out his boyfriend._

_After he was done, he threw the rag towards the bathroom._

_He picked the other up moving them away from the wet spot on their covers._

_He smiled tiredly as the freckled adult cuddled into his chest._

_Still totally naked._

_Really,_

_They didn't care._

  _ **~~~~~~~~**_

_**You bring the ropes and chains** _

_**I'll bring the pills and games** _

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

_The two lovebirds were in the bedroom._

_What a surprise._

_It's almost as if this is a smut._

_Wow,_

_What a surprise._

_The two were currently on the bed again._

_Matt's hands tied behind his back, rope pressed against his wrists, stomach, neck._

_Tightly rubbing against his thighs as his boyfriend used him like a cheap sex toy._

_Which I guess he was._

_His mouth open in silent moans_

_He wasn't allowed to make sounds._

_All the other wanted to hear was the slapping of skin on skin_

_The creaking of their bed_

_The thump against their wall_

_Matt was enjoying the heavy breaths Shiro was letting out._

_Though that shouldn't be a surprise._

_He loved everything his boyfriend did._

_And he always will._

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

**_I can show you pain_ **

**_And make you say my name_ **

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

_At this point Matt was gasping his boyfriends name._

_Shiro biting every inch of skin he could_

_Sucking hickeys into the freckled skin_

_Matt drooling, his breathing getting heavier as every moment passed_

_The creaking and banging getting louder_

_Moans cascading through Matt's lips._

_Matt arching his back off the bed_

_Trails of excess lube trailing out of his entrance._

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_**You will believe my lies** _

_**That I'm not like other guys** _

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_Matts cheeks were wet_

_He had cum five minutes ago_

_Shiro was still thrusting_

_He was untying_ _the ropes at Matt's wrists._

_Once they were loosened Matt threw his arms around Shiros neck, pulling him closer._

_Matt spread his legs slightly further as he bit Shiros lip._

_Shiro kept thrusting until he felt close_

_He gave one last thrust as he came, giving a loud grunt._

**_~~~~~~~~_**

**_That sparkle in my eyes_ **

**_Is just part of my disguise_ **

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

_Matt stared up at his boyfriend, cupping his face._

_He wiggled away from the other, kissing the others cheek before whispering a soft goodbye_

_Though he was only going to the shower_

_Soon enough the Japanese Man joined the other, running his fingers over the indents in Matt's skin._

_He grabbed one of the others wrists, kissing the inside of it._

_Matt looking at the other lovingly as the other muttered sweet nothings._

_He blushed as Shiro started to kiss the red area on the inside of his thighs_

_Matt laughed pushing Shiro away._

_Shiro standing up beginning to take care of his boyfriend._

_And so they took a shower_

_All was the same as usual_

_They still loved each other_

_Even if the next morning Matt was questioned on why he was walking funny and wearing a turtleneck in the middle of summer._

**_~~~~~~~~_ **


End file.
